


Олеся на связи

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Мы видели историю Симбионта-2 глазами Беркута. И даже можем прекрасно представить её от лица техника-маньяка Афанасия Бута, благо что он такой болтливый. А каково было бедной девушке Олесе? Попытаемся взглянуть на историю её глазами.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2 Текст низкого рейтинга (WTF Symbiont 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Олеся на связи

***

Эй, меня кто-нибудь слышит? Пожалуйста, ответьте! Скорее, пока этот… не вернулся.

Я не понимаю, что происходит. Если это какой-то эксперимент… Но он даже не учёный и не имеет права проводить эксперименты! Откуда у него доступ к препаратам? Я же писала вам, что он сумасшедший!

Ох. Серьёзно, вы меня слышите? Мне казалось, что подключиться удалось, но тут я не специалист. Приём! Если связь односторонняя или хотя бы идёт автозапись… В общем, я буду говорить. Другой надежды у меня нет.

***

На связи Олеся Власова, лаборантка, я работаю на объекте М-2. Ну, вы знаете, где это находится. Несколько дней назад я подавала наверх заявление о том, что меня преследует местный маньяк, ремонтник вентиляционных каналов, Афанасий Бут.

Бут! Ну и фамилия! Теперь он запер меня под землёй. Знаете, что отделяет меня от поверхности? Почва, дёрн, торф, песок, глина, бут. Ха-ха! Но я припрятала вилку. Пусть только попробует подойти — ему не поздоровится!

Так вот. Как я выяснила, что меня преследуют? Да я же не дурочка, на работу в секретную лабораторию дураков не берут. Сначала я стала находить клочки пыли на своей кровати. И подумала: может, из вентиляции надуло? (А вот вам спойлер: да, блин, именно из вентиляции!)

Потом кто-то стал красть волосы с моей расчёски. Глупости, конечно, думала я, кому они нужны. Наверное, у меня паранойя. Но я уже обратила на это внимание и не могла просто отмахнуться, тем более что они действительно исчезали раз за разом. У меня густые рыжие волосы, они хорошо заметны на расчёске, а вовремя чистить её, ну, сами понимаете — то неохота, то некогда.

Я услышала какое-то шуршание внутри стены, когда выходила из душа, и испугалась, что у нас завелись крысы. А если они будут ночью по мне бегать? Бррр. Принесла из дома крепкую мышеловку-капкан, установила и спокойно уснула.

Утром я увидела, что мышеловка сработала, хотя и осталась пустой. Но когда я за завтраком в столовой увидела прихрамывающего техника… Я почувствовала, что бледнею, и постаралась поскорее отвести взгляд. Не успела. Он таращился на меня постоянно!

И как я раньше не замечала? Он старался заскочить со мной в лифт, сесть за столик напротив во время обеда, придержать дверь в коридоре. Я думала, что встречаю одних и тех же людей только потому, что у нас лаборатория маленькая. И всё время смотрел на меня, как… Как на икону. Мне хотелось всадить в него все вилки из столовой! Тогда я и запрятала себе одну штучку, на случай самообороны.

Да, мне стало страшно. Как вы считаете, это романтично — преследовать девушку, рыться в её мусоре, подглядывать, лишать личного пространства, брать её вещи без разрешения? Я считаю, что нормальный человек так делать не станет, а от ненормального всего можно ожидать. Вдруг ему станет мало моих волос — и он захочет всю голову возлюбленной в качестве сувенира?

Что ж, какая ирония, теперь у него есть я целиком. Но я не сдамся! Я держу в секрете, что иногда чувствую себя вполне нормально, вот как сейчас. Не знаю, чем и когда Бут меня успел накачать, — но очнулась я здесь, очень слабая, дико голодная, одежда в клочья, вены почернели, под ногтями кровь… Надеюсь, я задала ему трёпку даже в изменённом состоянии сознания. Видно, что он меня боится.

Я чувствовала себя очень уставшей и не могла пошевелиться. Он колол мне то одно, то другое, что-то бормотал про ингибиторы и препарат 23. Мне хотелось плакать. Я то проваливалась в никуда, то возвращалась. Когда очнулась первый раз, то выдала себя осознанным взглядом. Он обрадовался и стал колоть меня ещё усерднее. Сволочь.

Тогда я решила притворяться, что препараты на меня действуют плохо. Пускала слюни, царапалась, кидалась на него с кулаками. Я стала гораздо сильнее! Бут уже боялся подходить со своими мерзкими шприцами. И вообще не подходил! Только быстренько заносил еду в комнату, а потом стоял за полупрозрачной дверью и неотрывно смотрел на меня. Как на злобную и безнадёжно поехавшую икону.

Я постоянно голодная! Даже не приходится притворяться. Я набрасываюсь на еду, как — не знаю, как зомби! Самой противно, но стоит только подумать о еде… Эх, я бы и сейчас набросилась, хватая куски мяса руками и отрывая зубами! Где там этот гад?

Бут приносит мне куриное филе. Он говорит, что это куриное филе. Как думаете, какой запас куриц может храниться в лаборатории для пропитания учёных? Лучше не думать об этом.

Он говорит, что я когда-нибудь узнаю, что он делал ради меня. Что? Скармливал мне… куриц? За это я должна быть благодарна? Нетушки, у меня нет Стокгольмского синдрома. Настоящая забота — это отпустить меня домой! Я ненавижу гадёныша настолько, что даже есть бы его не стала. Пусть его лучше разорвёт на клочки, как это случилось с моим любимым платьем. Оно было такое красивое. А теперь даже не подходит под мой ужасный цвет кожи. Что со мной происходит?

Тихо! Это он. Пойду рычать и обедать.

***

Приём! Ох.

На связи Олеся Власова, лаборантка. Кажется, я недооценила свой голод. Или переоценила ненависть к Буту: я была готова сожрать даже его, даже без вилки!

Мне страшно. Я не могу контролировать себя, когда вижу мясо. Человек — тоже мясо, довольно много мяса. Я была такая злая, что хотела плюнуть на конспирацию и накричать на техника, но из моего горла раздалось только рычание. Я разозлилась ещё больше и набросилась на него.

Не помню, что было дальше. Когда я пришла в себя и отдышалась, нас уже разделяла дверь. Я сильно поцарапала этого мерзавца, но он не спешил пойти умыться, а стоял за дверью и… плакал? Бормотал, что всё будет хорошо, что в лабораторию пришёл какой-то солдат, и он притащит его сюда.

Когда техник всё-таки ушёл, я сразу побежала звонить вам. Очень надеюсь, что вы слушаете. Скорее, предупредите вашего военного! Бут готовит ему шприц со снотворным! Наверное, тоже запрёт его и будет проводить дурацкие эксперименты. Ну почему, почему вы его не уволили вовремя! Я понимаю, что уволить работника из секретной лаборатории не так просто. Но если он сумасшедший, то каждый день промедления — это опасность для всех сотрудников.

Вот, ему под руку попалась я. Не знаю, есть ли у него ещё жертвы в других кабинетах. Боюсь, что он натворил немало дел. Если бы все остальные мои коллеги были живы и свободны — наверняка пришли бы меня спасать. А раз никто не приходит…

Одно я знаю точно: сюда скоро спустится солдат. Это вы его послали мне на выручку? Спасибо вам большое! Всё правильно: как простые лаборанты справятся с психованным маньяком? Этим должны заниматься военные, у них есть оружие и соответствующий опыт. Только обязательно предупредите его! Бут — очень хитрый гад. Он знает все ходы и выходы в вентиляции, и может попасть куда угодно.

Мне становится хуже. Дикий голод затуманивает разум, я совсем плохо соображаю. Я постараюсь контролировать себя, когда ваш военный придёт сюда. Он моя последняя надежда. Главное — чтобы Бут ему не навредил. Если солдат окажется сильнее и изворотливее, если он обойдёт ловушки техника — то обязательно спасёт меня. Я буду надеяться. Я постараюсь привести в порядок волосы и платье, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление.

Очень надеюсь, что у меня получится остаться в здравом уме. Постараюсь не думать о еде. Буду думать о том, что ждёт меня на свободе: о любимых книгах, о родителях, о своей лучшей подруге. У вас же найдутся подходящие лекарства для меня? Я верю, вы разберётесь, что со мной произошло: современная медицина творит чудеса. Иногда злые чудеса, если препараты попадают не в те руки, как это случилось сейчас.

Тс-с-с… Вы тоже слышите шум за дверью? Я готова. Я пойду на всё, чтобы увидеться с вашим военным, чтобы он забрал меня из этого ужасного места. Наконец-то мои страдания подходят к концу. Пожелайте мне удачи!


End file.
